The Lost One
by The Good Girl
Summary: Cristabelle, forever in the shadow of her older sister Arwen, daughter of Elrond, Elven Princess of Rivendell, has finally shown through. And with the help of a certain Mirkwood Elf, Cristabelle realizes there's more to her than just the 'Arwen's Little S
1. Default Chapter

Author Note - Just to warn you, I have never written a LOTR fanfiction, and I'm not quite sure of all the facts. So please, mind, any of my mistakes. This is just for pure use of the imagination!  
  
This story takes place mostly in Rivendell, the main character being the younger sister of Arwen, youngest child of Elrond. I know Arwen does not have a younger sister, but hey, it's my fic! So if you do not like reading stories of this sort, please don't. This takes place after ROTK, though I never read that one. The opening scene is Aragon and Arwen's wedding. The war is over, the good side when, etc. This may not be how ROTK is, but it's my own story, so please bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own anything from LOTR.  
  
Please, please Review! Thank you!  
  
I watched my older sister, Arwen, as tears rolled down her pale face. She was so happy to see her love, Aragon, standing there at the end of the isle. It was her wedding day, and I was so happy for her. It was a wondrous event. Everyone was there. Everyone from the old Fellowship, almost two years ago, all the hobbits, everyone. It was beautiful.  
  
I looked to my right at the four hobbits that went on the trek with Aragon to destroy the Ring of Sauron. Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck. I smiled at them, they all looked so peaceful and happy, standing on their chairs, their heads barely reaching the tops of everyone else standing in the Enchanted Garden of Rivendell, just outside my home.  
  
The service was amazing. Arwen looked even more stunning then usual in a flowing white gown, her raven hair done up in a intricate design with white flowers. I read a passage in Elvish from our forefather's and I smiled when I glanced at my father and saw tears of joy in his eyes. I was a bit saddened, though, knowing what Arwen was doing. She was marrying a mortal, therefore, giving up her Elven powers and becoming herself a mere mortal. But I was happy for her, it was her own choice, and I admired her for it.  
  
The celebration after the service was just as magical. Several white cloth tents held up by magical fairies held inside them food, flowers, music by some forest sprites my father asked to play, and stone tables where many were eating. Everyone was there. Hobbits, men, dwarves, elves. It was an amazing sight.  
  
I grinned as I wandered through several tents until I found the one I was looking for which held my sister, my new brother-in-law, and my father. I smiled when I walked in.  
  
"Cristabelle! You look beautiful!" Arwen ran up to me and hugged me tight, pausing to kiss my cheek. "And you read beautifully today. Thank you." She winked at me before leading me by the hand to where everyone was situated.  
  
"Don't worry dear sister. This is your day! You look beautiful," I said, glancing down at my own white velvet gown, the sleeves flaring out largely. My black curls were as crazy as usual, flying away in the wind. I grinned at everyone seated around the table. It was mostly the Fellowship.  
  
I smiled at my father. Then I walked over to Aragon. "Welcome Aragon! I'm honored to have you in my family," I said, hugging him tightly. He smelled of lilacs.  
  
"It is my pleasure," he said, returning the smile. I then looked around at everyone around the table. They looked vaguely familiar, but I had only befriended the hobbits before.  
  
"Ah!" My father stood up. "This is my youngest daughter Cristabelle. Cristabelle, this is Gandalf the White, and yes, I believe you know the hobbits." I nodded. "Ah, yes, and this is Gimli, and oh! Legolas Greenleaf." My eyes rested on a beautiful man with long, flowing blonde hair. I couldn't take my eyes off of his beautiful blue ones.  
  
"Hello," he said in a sweet voice. I couldn't seem to find my own.  
  
"Aghbai," I murmered. I felt myself blushing as he grinned, and my father laughed heartily. It wasn't like him to be so happy all the time, but since the war ended, he was just so happy lately.  
  
"Oh, come now, Belle!" He said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself." I smiled weakly.  
  
"Ahem," I cleared my throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Ah, she's smitten with the Elf! Mwhahaha!" Pippin whispered loudly. Merry, Frodo and Sam all began laughing madly. I glared at them. I would get them back later. I always got teased by them.  
  
I cleared my throat again. My father looked sharply at me, and I glanced at Arwen. She was grinning at me, and behind her I swore I saw Aragon wink. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, but I . ." I trailed off. I didn't want to stay here any longer. Always in the shadow of Arwen, it was difficult for me to be the center of attention. With a nod of my head, I left the tent. I heard Legolas say behind me,  
  
"Did I say something?"  
  
I walked out of the party area and sat down on a stone bench overlooking a beautiful pond my father had made for me when I was little. I looked out in the water, wishing I could somehow get away from this place..I felt trapped so much.  
  
I heard a cough behind me, and turned around. Legolas was standing there, looking quite sheepish. I smiled at him. He seemed to relax, and came over to me and sat down next to me.  
  
"Hello." His voice was innocent and pure. I loved it soothing sound.  
  
"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. Honestly, I do not know what got into me," I said dully, looking out onto the water.  
  
"It's all right. A young girl as yourself I suppose is supposed to act that way," he said lamely. I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I am not that young! I am eighteen years of age in mortal years!" I said indignantly, letting the impatient side of my get the better.  
  
"Oh! Nothing, I didn't mean to offend you young miss. You are right, you are not that young I suppose. I am about twenty six years of age I suppose in mortal years also. I'm sorry miss." He sounded genuinely truly sorry. I smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, bah, I just overreacted."  
  
I stared out into the pond, the water twinkling. "I better get back to the party, you know, it is my own sister."  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Come on, I better go too."  
  
I looked at Legolas, and smiled. With his eyes twinkling, we both went back to the celebration.  
  
*END OF CHAPTER ONE*  
  
PLEASE TAKE IT EASY!! AND REVIEW..This is my first LOTR fic, so please be hasty! Eeeep! But I DO enjoy critiques! So positive feedback, constructive criticism! Thanks! ( Nina 


	2. Mischief in Rivendell

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from LOTR.  
  
Author Note- WOW! I did not expect this much feedback! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and also thank you for those corrections. They helped so much! Also, I believe this fic is slightly AU so mind any changes. They are there on purpose. Thanks! ;-) Nina  
  
Chapter Two - Mischief in Rivendell  
  
"Belle! Oi, wake up!"  
  
I felt something bouncing on my bed and I fluttered my eyes open, light consuming my pupils making them smaller. Squinting I looked to see who the intruder was. I frowned when I saw Pippin, Sam, Frodo and Merry all standing at the foot of my bed, anxious looks upon their faces.  
  
"Go away! The lot of you!" I mumbled, diving under the covers again. I was extremely tired from the celebration the night before, and I didn't want to wake up so early. "I'm tired!" I shrieked, kicking and moaning.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Shrieked Merry. "Get up! Want to miss your sister and Aragorn's leaving?"  
  
I jolted up out of bed. I had totally forgotten. Today Arwen and Aragorn were leaving for a five month trek through all of Middle-Earth, their own celebration of their wedding.  
  
"Oh no! I have forgotten!" I shrieked scrambling out of bed and grabbing my cloak that Frodo was holding out.  
  
"Don't you even want to fix yeh hair?" Sam asked grimacing at my appearance. I could only imagine what my curls were up to.  
  
"There's hardly time for that sort! You all are supposed to be there too," I said, eyeing them suspiciously as I slipped on my slippers, made from only the silk that comes from the silkworms of Mirkwood.  
  
I dashed out of my bedroom, slid down the open hallway which sunlight was pouring into and fastened my cloak around my neck, the hood flapping as I ran. I heard the four hobbits following me, giggly madly as I tripped as slid all the way down the stone steps to where all of Rivendell and some elves were lined up awaiting Arwen and Aragorn's departure.  
  
I landed with a soft *thump* on the cold grass just outside the line of people watching my sister and Aragorn walk towards the white horse which would carry them all around.  
  
My father looked sharply at me. "Cristabelle!" He hissed in my ear, leaning over and helping me up. I felt everyone's eyes on me.  
  
"Yes, Father?" I asked innocently, standing up and brushing brambles off of me. I heard all the hobbits laughing wildly at me and I turned around, glaring at them all.  
  
"You look a mess! It is not proper at all to be wearing your nightdress for everyone to see! And your hair..Have I raised an Orc for a daughter?"  
  
I looked down at the ground. "My apologies, Father."  
  
He sighed, and turned around. Arwen approached me. "Be good, dear sister! And enough mischief eh?" I nodded, looking down at the ground. She leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "By the way, that sword I see you practicing with every night when you think we are all asleep, it's hidden under the stone chest in the Enchanted Garden. I saved it for you." She pulled away and winked at me. I smiled at her, hugged her tightly and watched Aragorn and her ride away, as everyone began clapping. I really did love my sister dearly, she always helped me out.  
  
When the ceremony of leaving was over, I sat down on the stone bench just beside the great stone stairs of my home. The crowd that was there before began doing their own thing, and the hobbits approached me.  
  
I looked up at them. "What?"  
  
They all began laughing, then hopped away to do their own mischief. I sighed and looked out at all of Rivendell. It truly was breathtaking.  
  
"Miss Cristabelle?"  
  
I looked up and found myself staring into Legolas's eyes. They were captivating and I held their gaze for as long as I could. They were beautiful.  
  
"Please, call me Belle, Mr. Greenleaf," I said kindly, finally diverting my gaze and looking around. I suddenly felt ashamed for not looking more presentable. My hair was flying out on end, I was still in my night dress and my cloak wasn't my newest one.  
  
"I saw that rather...erm..graceful fall you gave," Legolas said, laughing softly.  
  
I glared at him. "Oh, haha, so funny!" I smiled and sighed. "Yes, well I better get cleaned up before my father sees me any longer. I shall talk to you later? How long are you staying in Rivendell?"  
  
I swore I saw a glimmer of hope pass through his eyes. But it was gone just as fast as I had seen it. "A few more weeks." I smiled.  
  
"Wonderful," I said. I got up, and with one last smile, I turned and went to tame my wild hair.  
  
*END OF CHAPTER 2*  
  
p.s. Thanks so much for all of the feedback!! Especially some corrections..however I'm only going to use a few, the age thing is my idea, as is the curly hair..all the others, gracias!  
  
Adios til next time! ;-) 


End file.
